


Entanglement

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: A PWP taking place in a modern AU where the Joui4 boys are in a poly relationship.





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> After writing a threesome I write a foursome, what the f is wrong with me. This one takes place in a modern AU where the Joui4 is in a happy and functional relationship! (and while Bansai isn't even mentioned here I want everyone to know that he and Takasugi are best friends-)
> 
> I tried to stick at least one scene of all Joui ships even tho it is primarily everyone/Takasugi. I hope y'all enjoy it!

Takasugi kept his eyes closed. He didn’t need to see to know whose mouth was on what part of his body. He knew the one kissing him was Tatsuma; he could tell because there was a lot of tongue, and eventual nibbling on his bottom lip. Tatsuma’s kisses were always sloppy, but always enjoyable.

The one with the mouth on his nipple was Katsura. He knew because he was mostly sucking on it, rarely biting. If it was Gintoki there would be bites, hard bites, very likely a mark of his teeth around his nipple, together with a bit of blood. But Katsura was kinder… to an extent. He still made his nipples swollen.

The one with the lips around his cock could only be Gintoki. Not just because he was the only one left, but because Takasugi could recognize the way Gintoki teased him, using his tongue a lot, lightly scraping his teeth on his sensitive skin, playing with his foreskin and giving only light, superficial sucks on the head of his cock, making Takasugi gasp and grunt in a mix of pleasure and frustration against Tatsuma’s mouth.

He knew the way each of his boyfriends liked to please—or torture—him.

Soon he felt Katsura’s mouth leaving his nipple, and waited for him to switch to the other one, but that didn’t happen. Instead, Katsura started to talk, after watching the other three for a couple seconds.

“Tatsuma, Gintoki, stop what you’re doing; Takasugi, turn around. I wanna do something else.”

Gintoki and Tatsuma followed his “orders” and stopped. Takasugi sighed, feeling somehow abandoned. He started to turn around without questioning, and soon he was on his hands and knees. With his face already red due to the past activities it wasn’t possible to tell if he was feeling embarrassed with such exposition, but his partners knew he enjoyed the attention.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Gintoki said, looking at Takasugi in his new position.

Katsura replied before Takasugi had the chance to.

“Later, now it’s me who’s gonna play with his ass.”

That phrase, and the way Katsura said it, went straight to Takasugi’s cock.

“Ahahaha, I won’t have a turn today, will I?” Tatsuma asked.

“No,” the other two replied.

“Ahahaha, ya guys are so mean.”

Ignoring the other, Gintoki and Katsura started to position themselves.

“Oi, Takasugi, spread your legs further, I’ll lie between them.”

Takasugi obeyed. And Gintoki did as he said, lying down between Takasugi’s legs, with his own bent upwards so his feet wouldn’t be off the bed. Takasugi’s cock was right above his face and he could continue what he was doing earlier.

But before he could start, he felt someone else sitting on top of him. More precisely, sitting on his erection, making him moan, surprised. He could see Katsura was there now.

Meanwhile Tatsuma decided to sit right in front of Takasugi, with his legs crossed, his cock standing in front of Takasugi’s face.

“Could ya lend me yer mouth? Ya give the best blowjobs, ahahaha.”

“I don’t mind, but I don’t think I’ll be able to do much with those two back there.”

“’s fine!” Tatsuma exclaimed happily.

Takasugi put his mouth on Tatsuma’s cock, and not long after that he felt Gintoki’s mouth around his own again. He moaned, his voice vibrating around Tatsuma’s cock, making the other groan loudly.

Soon enough Takasugi felt hands spreading his cheeks, and then something soft and wet rubbing against his rim. His eyes widened when he realized what Katsura was doing, and he had to suppress another moan. But Katsura’s started to move more, giving him insistent licks, and it didn’t take long for him to stick the tip of his tongue inside Takasugi, only teasing him for what was to come.

“Ahh…” Takasugi gasped around Tatsuma’s cock. As he expected, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the task at hand, Tatsuma would have to be the one to move inside his mouth if he wanted any stimulation besides warm wetness.

Katsura’s tongue went deeper with each thrust, and it took its time licking Takasugi’s insides. That combined with Gintoki’s stimulation on his cock made him moan in pleasure, forgetting to try and not make so much noise. He was aware that he had already “lost”, but he couldn’t say he felt bad in losing against those three.

He felt the warmth around his cock leaving and Gintoki’s voice sounded in the room.

“He’s almost coming,” Gintoki could feel the taste of precum on his tongue. “This always happens when he has his ass played with. You really liked it from behind, huh, Takasugi?”

Takasugi couldn’t reply, as his mouth was still full with Tatsuma’s cock, but he had an impulse of gritting his teeth, and accidentally bit the flesh between them, luckily noticing it before any real damage could be done.

“Ouch! Gintoki, don’t provoke him when my dick is in his mouth, yer gonna miss it in the long run!”

“Ha. You wish.” He replied and went back to his job of sucking Takasugi to orgasm.

While sucking Takasugi off, Gintoki could feel Katsura moving on top of him, and his dick being squeezed between the other’s cheeks. He gasped but tried to concentrate on what he was doing instead of his own pleasure… then he had an idea. He brought his hand to Katsura’s erection and started to lazily stroke it as he continued to use his mouth on Takasugi. Katsura’s voice joining Takasugi’s and Tatsuma’s in that chorus of moans made his dick twitch in excitement. He couldn’t wait until it was his turn to get some real action.

But while it didn’t come, he would do his best at what he was assigned for.

He started to suck Takasugi’s cock harder, aiming to make Takasugi cum. He felt Takasugi starting to trust into his mouth and almost gagged, but Katsura noticed it and managed to keep Takasugi in place by pulling him upwards.

Katsura wrapped his arm around Takasugi’s waist to keep him steady, and with his free hand, he grabbed the tube of lube that was nearby, opened it with his mouth and managed to pour it on his fingers and Takasugi’s entrance. When he shoved the first finger inside the other he could hear a loud moan that not even Tatsuma’s cock, still inside Takasugi’s mouth, was able to suppress.

Gintoki gagged when Takasugi’s cock shot its load down his throat with no previous warning, and coughed a few times after his mouth was free, swallowing down what was left of the semen and recovering his breath.

“Dammit, Takasugi, it was only _one_ finger.” Gintoki said as he left his place between Takasugi’s legs and watched Katsura continue to finger their partner.

“Shut up, Gintoki,” Takasugi started after he took Tatsuma’s cock out of his mouth, receiving a disappointed noise in return. “You all have been touching me for a while now. I can make you cum much faster by _only_ giving you head and you know it.”

Tatsuma and Katsura laughed as Gintoki blushed but didn’t reply. He really knew it because it had happened before.

Katsura added another finger and started to scissor them inside Takasugi’s hole, stretching his walls. Takasugi bit his lips, trying not to make any noise.

Gintoki sat on the bed and watched, waiting for Katsura to finish preparing Takasugi for him. He had to resist the urge to touch himself, and he did it with more success than Tatsuna, who was eagerly stroking his own cock to the scene before him.

“Hurry, Zura,” Gintoki said.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura. And I’m almost done, don’t be hasty,” Katsura reprimanded him. “Tatsuma, stop jerking off.”  And he reprimanded Tatsuma too, now looking at him.

Tatsuma whined but obeyed. And Katsura soon finished his preparations and handed the tube of lube to Gintoki.

“Finally! Turn around, Takasugi.”

“Why, do you want to look at my face when I come? How cheesy.”

“Yeah, I want to look at your face when you start crying out in pleasure because of my dick in your ass.”

Takasugi smirked as he turned around and watched Gintoki position himself between his legs while he spread lube on his own cock.

“Don’t flatter yourself before the time.”

“Come on, Takasugi, we both know how this will end.”

Gintoki grabbed Takasugi’s thighs and positioned his legs on top of his shoulders, and finally thrust his cock inside Takasugi’s entrance, all at once, without giving the other time to get used to the feeling of being invaded by something thicker than fingers.

Takasugi gasped loudly, taken by surprised, but his cock stirred in pleasure, starting to become hard again.

“It’s because you’re such a brute like this your girlfriends never stayed with you for over a week!”

“Do you think I would treat a girl the same way I treat you? The girls I dated were good, family ladies, not masochist bitches like you.”

“Who are you calling a bi—Ah!” He was interrupted by another harsh thrust.

Gintoki started to get in a rhythm with his rough thrusts that he knew Takasugi loved, and so did he. And both stopped with the sarcastic remarks to just stare at each other and moan and gasp.

They changed position so Takasugi could wrap his legs around Gintoki’s waist, and Gintoki leaned to kiss him. Takasugi welcomed him with a bite on his bottom lip, and received another in return. They started to kiss roughly, sucking and biting on each other’s lips and tongues. Gintoki didn’t stop his movements, if anything he went on even faster, hitting Takasugi’s prostate with every push and yanking loud sounds from him, that couldn’t be restrained by only his mouth on Takasugi’s.

 

Katsura couldn’t stand only watching anymore. He looked at Tatsuma, who had started to touch himself again, and decided to put his plan in action. It was a big bed—a kingsized one—, so he had space to sit across from where Gintoki and Takasugi where having passionate—and slightly violent—sex, and called for Tatsuma, distracting the man who were so concentrated on the show.

“Tatsuma, come sit on my lap.”

Tatsuma’s grin went wide.

“I love when ya get bossy, Zura!”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura,” he said.

Katsura grabbed the tube of lube Gintoki had forgotten on the bed and coated his fingers with it. Tatsuma understood the cue, and kneeled down in front on Katsura, who immediately pushed two fingers inside his hole. Tatsuma whined but didn’t protest. He held Katsura around his shoulders, using his body to keep his balance.

“Sorry, I’m kind of in a hurry now,” Katsura said.

“No problem, so am I, ahahah. It’s just that it’s been a while so be gentle with me.”

Katsura complied and pushed another finger in, slower this time. He moved his three fingers inside the other slowly at first, but soon he fastened his pace. It didn’t take long for him to find Tatsuma’s prostate, and he started to hit it continuously, hoping it would make him feel more relaxed.

It worked, and soon Tatsuma was saying he was ready, that he wanted him, that he needed his cock _now_.

Katsura removed his fingers from inside the other, and Tatsuma put himself in position so he could slowly sink down Katsura’s cock.

After he was sheathed inside Tastuma until the base of his cock, Katsura was anxious to start moving, but he managed to restraint himself and allow Tatsuma to be the one to start, and instead just shoved his face onto Tatsuma’s neck, starting to suck and bite lightly on his skin.

Tatsuma moaned and raised his hips so Katsura’s cock would slide out of his body, leaving only the head inside, and let his body sink down again. He started to move like that faster, but the movements started to get more superficial soon because his legs were starting to ache, even with Katsura helping him by having his arms around his waist, so he was grateful when Katsura finally pushed him down and pinned him on the bed, starting to thrust inside him faster, and Tatsuma relaxed his legs, letting them fall by Katsura’s side.

 

Gintoki and Takasugi were almost done with each other, having forgotten the initial will to make the other cum first, too focused on the pleasure they were feeling. Takasugi was being noisy without feeling ashamed anymore, and Gintoki was too immersed on what they were doing to bother mocking him because of it—and why would he do that when he found it _extremely_ arousing?

In a couple more thrusts, Takasugi pulled Gintoki down by wrapping his arms around his shoulders and they kissed again, this time in something that looked more like a real kiss and less like they were trying to devour each other’s mouth. It took only a few more seconds for them to cum almost at the same time. Takasugi came first, spilling his seed between his chest and Gintoki’s, and the way his muscles tightened around Gintoki’s cock made him come right after.

Gintoki fell on top of Takasugi and let himself be pushed to the side, but with his head still on Takasugi’s chest, as both of them tried to recover the normal pattern of their breathing.

They were still a little breathless when Takasugi finally noticed the noise and the fact that the bed was shaking, and elbowed Gintoki so he would look at what he was looking.

It seemed that Katsura was fucking Tatsuma into oblivion, judging by the expression on the taller man’s face. Takasugi and Gintoki looked at each other and smirked, seemingly thinking about the same thing.

With just a little bit of difficulty—the pain in his ass would be worse when he woke up tomorrow morning than it is now, he knew—Takasugi got on his knees and approached the other two. He pulled Katsura’s head by his hair without warning first, and before Katsura had the time to say anything, Takasugi covered his mouth with his own and started a deep, messy kiss, that was somewhat reciprocated, even though most of Katsura’s attention was still on his other task.

Gintoki did the same as Takasugi. But instead of getting up to kiss Katsura, he continued lying down and just approached Tatsuma. He kissed him totally by surprise, as the man had his eyes closed and seemed completely blind to what was going on around him. But when he finally noticed what was happening, he kissed Gintoki back, in that sloppy way he knew how to kiss.

Katsura was the first one to come, filling Tatsuma with his semen; and Tatsuma came not long after feeling the warmth inside him, moaning loudly against Gintoki’s lips.

Finally, Katsura removed himself from inside Tatsuma and let his body fall down. He ended up with the lower half of his body on top of Tatsuma’s legs, and the upper half on top of Gintoki’s chest. Takasugi had recoiled to the other side of Gintoki, and Tatsuma was lying down, recovering his senses, while breathing hectically and with a big grin on his face.

Not too long after, Katsura let himself lie between Tatsuma and Gintoki, with his head still on the later’s chest. He felt Tatsuma approaching and hugging him from behind, hiding his face on Katsura’s black hair. And he felt Takasugi kissing his cheek before joining him in using Gintoki’s chest as a pillow.

All of them were covered in sweat and other fluids, and even though it was a kingsize bed it wasn’t big enough so four grown men could lie down with space between them. But neither one of the four seemed to mind as slowly, one by one, they let themselves fall asleep while cuddling with each other, and there wasn’t anywhere else they would rather be at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all... thank you for reading!! Please warn me if you find any mistakes!


End file.
